


Curiosity

by LegendaryDreamer



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryDreamer/pseuds/LegendaryDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Arthur wants to find out what is in the box Uther keeps in his chambers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

Arthur quietly opened the heavy wooden doors a crack, just enough to look inside the chambers. His sky blue eyes darted around the room, hoping it was unoccupied. He wanted to do this without his father’s knowledge and would already be in trouble for slipping away from his tutor. With a limited amount of time before his absence would be noticed and guards sent to look for him, he needed to avoid being caught. 

At the tender age of seven he was looking for answers to questions that were developing in his youthful mind. From observing other kids his age, Arthur was starting to notice something was different, beyond the fact that he was a Prince and heir to Camelot. He was missing a fragment of his life that most kids had, a Mother. An understanding was developing that she was a special person who nurtured and cared for those she loved. 

Only yesterday, he had observed a group of children from the Lower Town playing a game of tag on the grassy knoll just outside the gates. When one of the participants, a tawny haired girl, fell and skinned her knee, he had watched as her mother came over and treated the wound. It was seeing those moments that made him desire to learn more about why he did not have his Mother. There must be more to who she was, beyond his father’s factual response that she had died while giving birth to him. 

He wanted more information about what she had looked like, was she as kind as he dreamed, did she love him and what had caused her to pass away before they could even start their life as a family. 

Slowly entering the room, he tiptoed to the desk and the object he was searching for, an emerald colored box that sat on his father’s desk and contained a secret. He knew it was important because Uther always kept it locked. Many times Arthur had sat on his father’s lap, watching as he rubbed the exterior of the trinket box, a look of sadness in his eyes, hugging him close and kissing him on the head. He quite often asked what it contained and the only responsewas a poignant smile, and heavy silence. 

Once he had entered as his father was closing the lid and saw where he kept the key in a bed stand. Quickly looking about to make sure no one had suddenly appeared, his heart started racing as he grabbed the key and went to place it in the keyhole. 

Breathing deep he started to open the lid. 

“Arthur, what are you doing?” 

Hearing his father’s baritone voice he jumped, letting the key drop, rattling to the floor. His body began to shake, how to explain his curiosity about a piece of his life. 

“I...I was...I just...” 

His father moved closer, picking up the key, placing it on the desk and turned to face him. He grasped him by the shoulders and looked into his eyes. _Does he see her when he sees me?_ Arthur wondered. He had overheard whispers from courtiers about how much he looked like his mother, but had never heard it from his own father. Looking up he saw a quick flash of anger and pain, then it was gone, replaced by a heartbreaking smile. He felt his father’s arms folding around him, pulling him into a hug and crushing him with the intensity of his emotions. 

“When Maura came and told me you were missing, I thought I had lost you." 

“I’m sorry, I wanted to see what was in the....” Arthur started to cry realising the hurt he had caused, motioning to the box. 

His father sighed, releasing him from the embrace and went to open the lid. He reached in and pulled out a silver ring.  


“This belonged to your mother. I have kept it as a keepsake, a memory of her,” Uther’s voice began to crack as he tried to regain his composure. “It is as dear to me...as she was...as you are.” 

Twirling the wedding band between two fingers, he looked at Arthur, “When you are older, I promise, you will have her ring to remember her.” 

It wasn't the answer to all the questions he had, but at least he now knew the secret of the trinket box. 


End file.
